


Ugh! Thanks meghan trainor for giving me feelings!

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Football Player Castiel, Football player lucifer, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean is dealing with his seperation from castiel during the road trip, Gabriel and Sam start reaching a new level in their relationship and michael's left to wonder what went wrong with his...</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Five Months and two weeks</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY SEVEN of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugh! Thanks meghan trainor for giving me feelings!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-selfie-523579681
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out this cute little fan art for the story by Mrpointyhorns! There are three parts! GIVE SOME LOVE!](http://nachsie.deviantart.com/art/I-am-NOT-your-boyfriend-1-3-596901951)

Dean awoke to the last sound of his phone vibrating, squeezing his eyes shut he wanted nothing more than to bury himself back into his mate and sleep. However, the scent he buried himself into was not of his mates. Opening his eyes, he noticed the smaller person in the bed besides him was not his cute little alpha but gabriel. Happily curled into the older omega’s arms, as he slept soundly in the hotel.  
  
Dean let out a sad sigh, his heart almost broke at that again. He knew this need or want for his mate was a lot for Dean since he was pregnant and the babies weren’t happy with the separation either. Dean rubbed his eyes pulling away from the little omega, when the realization hit him.  
  
Turning to his phone he snatched it up seeing he had missed two calls from Castiel this morning, and one voicemail. Dean pushed the call button, praying he wasn’t too late but when Castiel’s voicemail hit his ears Dean looked down sadly ending the call.  
  
Going to play the voicemail, Castiel’s voice hit his ear and instantly tears started to form.  
  
_“Hey babe, It’s me.”_ Castiel’s soothing morning voice hit his ear. _“I’m sorry we called so early, I just...never got a call from you saying you reached the hotel...maybe you passed out...but anyways, I’m just about to go in for today’s training, so I want to call and make sure everything’s okay...I know michael and Sam would take good care of you, but I still worry. How are our babies? I miss you three like crazy…Give them a rub for me...I love you.”_ _  
_  
The phone clicked in silence as Dean’s eyes filled with tears, as he set the phone down sitting up he rubbed his stomach moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He just wanted to be back with castiel already, and the hardship apart was a lot. Especially after finally being reunited with him only to separate again.  
  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair before he stood, walking over to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. He still had two days till he was once again able to be in Castiel’s arms. He glanced at the bathtub wanting nothing more than to crawl into a warm hot bath, but the state of the mold on the corners of the tub and the obvious fact his clothes and stuff were still located in the car made him rethink that.  
  
Dean just wanted to get on the road already, walking back into the bedroom. He tossed his phone at the lump in the bed.  
  
“I know you’re up. Call your father.” Dean stated not allowing for gabriel’s little pretending to sleep games. Which earned dean a sigh.  
  
“...okay.” Gabriel mumbled, sitting up he accepted the phone, as Dean walked out of the hotel room. Taking a deep breath as he leaned against the railing, he laid his head on his arms. He was so fine before when Castiel was gone for three months. Right now, he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack, and it seemed to be that way ever since Castiel left again.  
  
“Dean, you’re okay.” Dean breathed squeezing his eyes shut, as a hand slid up his spine. Dean opened his eyes softly but made no effort to move.  
  
“You okay, Dean?” Sam asked as Dean nodded.  
  
“Just...a bit on edge.” Dean sniffed as he sat up, taking a deep breath, he turned seeing Sam holding two plates on one of his hands. Balancing them both as he looked over Dean with concern.  
  
“Everything’s going to be okay with Gabriel.” Sam reassured.  
  
“I don’t this, is that.” Dean breathed, rubbing his belly. “I’m just a mess of hormones.”  


“I would be too.” Sam stated, as he handed Dean a plate. “You know...you had a hard time with him leaving the first days too. I think...that if you hadn’t gotten the news of your pregnancy I don’t think you would have taken those three months very well. I think...you needed them to remind you how strong you really are.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Dean gave a soft smile, sam was always so mature for his age, without him those three months would have been hell... he felt a harsh kick against his stomach. Ah, someone was awake.  
  
“Okay, Okay little ones.” Dean let out a laugh as he felt a bit at ease at their movements. He never was without Castiel was he? Their little babies kicked and moved in his stomach, growing stronger every day. This thought was enough to bring the sick feeling in his stomach to ease. “Feeding time.”

“Is Gabriel awake?” Sam asked holding the extra plate.  
  
“He’s talking to his father.” Dean ushered to the room, as Sam glanced to it. “He’s explaining the whole situation before the cops get called on us. I still can’t believe he did that.”

“...” Sam looked back at Dean. “...It’s not my place to say why he ran away to you. But I wouldn’t be so hard on him...he loves you and Castiel a lot to put the love of his father and mother on the line for it...besides you of all people should know what his father is like.”  
  
Dean paused, as he picked up on some toast he started to munch on it, he sighed knowing he was being a bit hard on the boy. He nodded.  
  
“Yeah. I get it.” Dean breathed, rubbing his belly with his free hand. “...I get it.” Sam nodded softly.  
  
“Come inside, it’s cold.” Sam asked but Dean shook his head no.  
  
“I’m...going to eat the the buffet.” Dean ushered to the sign. “No offense, but I think I need more than one plate.”  
  
“We’ll be there soon. Michael’s already down there till then. Besides. ” Sam stated. “I don’t think gabriel or I will be satisfied either.”  
  
“Alright.” Dean hummed as he started to walk down the stairs, before Sam turned walking towards Gabriel’s room.  
_________________________________________________  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  


  
  
Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed. Sam instantly looked over Gabriel who was in tears, he walked over he placed a plate on the counter before sitting next to him.  
  
“Dad, I left on my own accord.” Gabriel spoke angrily. “No! It’s not because of my boyfriend you never met!” Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair. “I left because you bringing another child into this world when you disowned one of your children for loving a poor person! How COULD you?!”  
  
Sam pressed soft kisses against his shoulder, as Gabriel sniffed trying not to crumble on the phone listening for a long time in silence.  
  
“...I just... think it’s best if...just don’t come for a while.” Gabriel spoke, as tears slid down his face, as he cleared his throat. “...yeah...love you too.” Gabriel hung up the phone, as he rubbed his temple. Sam glanced him over before he pushed Gabriel back onto the bed. Gabriel looked up at him with teary eyes, Sam eyed Gabriel. “S-Sam?”  
  
Sam pressed him down into a kiss, as Gabriel slowly responded kissing back. Gabriel’s hands sliding to hold the alpha on top of him. Sam nipped at gabriel’s bottom lip, gripping Gabriel’s chin. Gabriel whimpered as he opened his mouth innocently to the alpha who's tongue slid inside.  
  
Gabriel moaned as the kiss slowly intensified when he felt Sam’s knee move in between his legs, panting as the hot and needy kiss broke when the scent of arousal hit their noses. Sam broke the kiss panting looking down at the omega under him, they both knew where the smell was coming from. Who it was. Gabriel went red, as he looked at Sam with startled eyes, yes the have both had a heat and a rut before, but that was in the privacy of their own rooms. By themselves.  
  
This wasn’t Gabriel’s heat, but it was arousal.  
  
Sam took in the thick, strong scent coming from the young teen, as he panted looked down at him.  The two stared at each other, before Sam hesitantly moved off of Gabriel. Gabriel breathed shaky breaths as Sam slowly, stood.  
  
“I-I’ll see you at breakfast.” Sam breathed with a salute, before walking out leaving Gabriel alone.  
  
_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 **Michael’s POV**    
  
  
  
Michael stared down at the all you could eat breakfast, swirling his cereal around his bowl. Taking long bites as he ate alone after Sam had ditched him to bring the omega’s breakfast. He was almost finished with his bowl, when laughter caught his ear.  
  
“MICHAEL! HEY OVER HERE!” Michael glanced up, almost recognizing the voice, his smile faded when he realized he was not the michael being addressed. He watched a small beta boy walked over to an alpha placing their lips on theirs before they took a seat. Taking and smiling about something in particular.  
  
Michael’s eyes looked down when almost for a second, he saw the younger selves of him and lucifer. He glanced down at his food, what went wrong? What changed?  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  **Michael’s POV: First grade**  
  
  
The adults moved around the busy garden party, as Michael glanced around at the adult drinking, wearing expensive clothes, and listening to a live classical music playing in the courtyard of the rich mansion. Michael walked up to his mother, he pulled lightly on her dress.  
  
“Mom! Mom!” Michael whined, as she waved him off and ignored him.  
  
“Go play, sweetie.” She spoke as she continued her conversation with the adults.  
  
“But there is no one to play with!” Michael whined yanking at her dress, she kneeled down grabbing his shoulders, obviously embarrassed by her sons behavior.  


“Go. Play.” His mother spoke coldly, as he turned walking away, groaning loudly as he walked towards his plastic play house, walking in he collapsed onto the grass floor taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes.  
  
“Why have a kid, if you don’t want to do kid stuff.” Michael spoke to himself.  
  
“So they have something to show off.” Someone mumbled, as michael’s eyes shot open to see a kid chewing on all the shrimp off one of the three trays from the food table. He must have stolen them all, but Michael could tell this kid wasn’t a servant's kid.  
  
“I-....I didn’t know there were other kids at this party.” Michael blinked.  
  
“Not kids, kid.” The kid chomped on a cracker before holding out his hand. “Lucifer.”  
  
“Michael.” Michael stated, as he shook his hand, as Michael looked over the food.  
  
“Want some of my ham and cheese crackers?” Lucifer offered, as Michael eyed him taking one.  
  
“Don’t you mean MY ham and cheese crackers.” Michael stated. “It is my family hosting the party you know.”

“I don’t see your name on it.” Lucifer mumbled, as Michael snatched the cracker from him taking a bite.  
  
“I don’t see yours either.” Michael hummed as Lucifer blinked in surprise before the two exchanged looks and laughter echoed from both the boys chests with the start of their new friendship.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  


  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
**Michael’s POV: Now**  
  
  
  
“Michael?” Dean’s voice startled him out of the thought process as he looked up startled. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” Michael cleared his throat, as he moved over giving Dean some room at the table. “Sorry I got lost in thought.” Dean must have been able to tell how upset the memory made him, because when the pregnant omega rubbed his arm affectionately.  
  
“Don’t get lost too long, sometimes...it's harder to come out than you think.” Dean whispered, as Michael hesitantly nodded, watching as the omega move away to grab some breakfast as Michael leaned back taking a sip of his drink.  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
**Michael’s POV**  
  
  
Back on the road again, Michael drove with the sound of music playing on the radio, his eyes focused on the road. He licked his lips as Dean smiled softly at some movement on his belly. Dean humming along to the music, rubbing his stomach softly as he watched the water bottle on his stomach move to the movements of the babies in his belly.  
  
Dean seemed so much better than he was before, his spirits raised since the start of this trip. It was almost like a whole different person riding with him. He seemed hopeful and happy to see his mate as soon as possible.  
  
The boys in the back however seemed quieter this trip than before, both sitting a bit away from each other. Blushing too much to actually look at each other. The song on the radio had changed, and Dean was the first one to recognize it.  
  
_I found myself dreaming_

 _  
_ _In silver and gold_ _  
_  
“Oh. They love this this song.” Dean humming it to his stomach, as he rubbed it soothingly.  
  
Michael recognized this song too.  
  
_Like a scene from a movie_ _  
_ _  
_ _That every broken heart knows_ _  
_  
_________________________________________  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
**Michael’s POV: Sophomore year**  
  
  
_  
__  
__And you pulled me close_ _  
__  
__Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_ _  
__  
_ “Man, I hate this song.” Michael laughed as Lucifer and him walked out the backdoors of a  club, of course they were too young to drink at. Both arm and arm as the drunk two came out for fresh air, breathing heavily as they laughed about something they had said.  
  
They had just won a big football game at their high school, and were happily celebrating the way they normally do. Getting drunk, bringing home the hottest girls and banging them, of course they were getting some air, before they asked the girls waiting inside for their return to come home with them.  
  
“We’re drunk.” Michael laughed when he tripped, tripping into Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer held him, keeping him upright.  
  
“More like, you’re drunk.” Lucifer chuckled.  
  
_I woke up in tears_ _  
__  
__With you by my side_ _  
__  
_ Michael hummed smiling at him, as he grabbed Lucfier’s shirt causing him to get off balanced before he pinned Lucifer against the alley wall. Lucifer’s breath hitched as he felt Michael smirk pressing against him.  
  
“Who's drunk, now?” Michael laughed, as he hummed. Lucifer’s breath of laughter tickles against his lips, as they laughed with each other. Michael laughed along, happily laughing along.  
  
_A breath of relief_ _  
__  
__And I realized_

The laughter started to die down, as they found themselves just...staring at each other. Their eyes mapping out the beautiful colors in their eyes, their smiles fading. _  
_ _  
_ “You know...I never noticed before…” Lucifer reached a hand up cupping Michael’s chin, running his thumb over Michael’s bottom lip. “That freckle on your bottom lip...It makes me wonder...how many girls have kissed you for it.”  
  
_No, we're not promised tomorrow_ _  
_  
“You must be drunk to just notice that.” Michael confessed as his eyes slid up and down Lucifer’s face. “You said you hated it.”  
  
“I’ve always hated it.” Lucifer stated. “I hated the way you look when you kiss someone...Watching your lips slid against someone's neck, someone's lips… The way you bite your lip when you are turned on…” Michael blushed letting out a shaky breath. “I hate the way...I’ll never feel those lips against mine….”

“Why…?” Michael spoke, blushing.  
  
“Why what?” Lucifer asked letting go of his chin.  
  
“Why can’t you...feel my lips against yours…?” Michael breathed, letting out a shaky breath.  
  
“Society...the world….” Lucifer whispered, as Michael hesitantly leaned down sliding his lips against Lucifer’s neck experimentally. Lucifer sucked in air feeling the alpha touching him softly.

“...I...don’t see society...or the world down this alley...do you?” Michael whispered, as Lucifer let out a shaky breath, cupping michael’s face as Michael looked into his eyes. “No one will see just...one...little...kiss…”  


_So I'm gonna love you_ _  
_ _  
_ Michael pressed his lips to Lucifer’s a bit harder than he meant to, Lucifer moaning as he pressed back. Raising a hand up to grip Michael’s hair, tugging at it with need. Lucifer welcoming him to take the kiss a bit harder, as this one kiss turned into several.  
  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_ _  
_  
Michael wasn’t sure when this became almost as though they needed each other to breathe. Lucifer found himself hardening under each touch, under each movement of their tongues. 

_I'm gonna hold you_  
  
Michael growled in lust, as he broke the kiss to nip at Lucifer’s neck, Lucifer gasped against his ear. When did their fingers tangle to rip off all the clothing he could from each others bodies. Before Michael pinned him up again the wall, once Lucifer was naked. Lucifer whispering and begging for him to touch him.  
  
_Like I'm saying goodbye-_ _  
_ _  
_ ____________________________________________________  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  **Dean’s POV: Now**  
  
  
Dean was jolted awake by the feeling of the car hitting a hard speed bump, dean groaned as he blinked his eyes opening. They were still driving?  
  
Dean squinted the sun away, as he rubbed his eyes glancing back at Sam and Gabriel laid close together in the back sleeping.  
  
Dean glanced at the clock, it was six the morning? Last thing Dean remembered was asking if michael wanted him to drive. Michael said no, that Dean should get to sleep and he would wake him when he wanted to sleep. Had michael stayed up almost a complete day?  
  
“Michael? Did we never stop at a hotel?” Dean asked, as Michael shook his head no.  
  
“I didn’t feel up to stopping at one you know? I was cool to go.” Michael sniffed as he reached down for his starbucks.  
  
“..Okay.” Dean stated rubbing his eyes, before a hand rubbed his belly. “I need to pee. The babies are on my balder. Can you pull over?”

“How about instead you go in your own house?” Michael hummed as he pulled up to house Dean had recognized during the pictures. Dean’s eyes filled with tears, as he quickly climbed out of the car. It was much more beautiful than the picture.  
  
Dean moved to the front door, banging on it till the door. When the front door opened, seeing Castiel in boxer shorts half asleep with a toothbrush in his hand ready to start the day made Castiel cry out in happiness. He bolted into his arms gripping him tightly.  
  
“I really need to pee.” Dean nuzzling against him in tears, as Castiel cupped his face, wiping his tears as he laughed lovingly.  
  
“God I missed you..” Castiel hummed as Dean smiled lovingly, kissing Castiel happily.  
  
“I missed you too. Still need to pee.” Dean tried to wiggle out of the alpha’s arms.  
  
“And I missed our little angels!” Castiel moved to hold Dean’s belly contently. “Daddy loves you all.”

  
“We love you too! Now, move before I pee on you!” Dean moved past him, rather forcefully as Castiel laughed to himself.  
_  
_ _It was good to be home._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
